They Called Me Ishmael
by auburntiger134
Summary: After Ishmael returns home from his disasterous voyage with Captain Ahab of chasing after Moby Dick, he does not want to go back out to sea. That is until he meets this girl who has the same passion for sailing he used to have.Introduction is up.


Okay, so I had to read Moby Dick over the summer and we just finished watching the movie in class and I was inspired to write this. so read it and tell me what you think. This first chapter will be just an introductory chapter and sort of short. I will post the next chapter, which will hopefully be longer, if I get some good reviews.

They called me Ishmael. Well people still do, but the _they _I am referring to was the crew of the Pequod. It had been my first whaling voyage, and my last. I have not been back out to sea since setting foot back on the dry land of Nantucket after the Rachel had found me. I don't plan on sailing again any time soon either. I just plan on to continue what I am doing here in the little town of Nantucket.

I have continued my residence at the Spouter Inn. Peter Coffin has hired me there also, which is how I pay for my room and food. Most of the time I spend here at the Spouter Inn is at the bar with a drink in hand. I no longer participate in the happy singing, dancing, and cutting up of the other sailors that pass through here. I just can't. It does not feel right to be celebrating when some of my closest friends have only been gone for about three months now.

If I am not at the Inn I am either at Church or just walking around the small town. I normally take my strolls past the hundreds of ships that dock there, but I never go up on one to join a crew. In fact I never go up on one at all. Church has become a rather hard thing to attend also because of the plaque that is there to pay respect to the lost crew and Captain of the Pequod. It is amongst many others, but I get rather distracted by it in church. God forgive me. I sit there looking at it and memories come flooding back, mostly of my old ship mates who had come to be like family to me.

The first person I remember was my best and most loyal friend, Queequeg. I had first met him at the Spouter Inn, and we got to know each other and he had told me that where ever I went he would follow to help protect me, and he did. He joined the Pequod with me, which was like him signing his life away.

The next person to follow after Queequeg was one of my favorite people on the entire ship, the light hearted second mate, Stubb. He was always joking and laughing. He had made the voyage so much more interesting than if he had not been there. He was also a very loyal man to his Captain, which was the reason why the ocean had become his grave yard.

Flask, the third mate, followed. He was a rather small man, with an attitude the size of a giant. He always enjoyed picking on people or things bigger than he was, especially whales. He had met his match though that last day of his by help picking a fight with the wrong whale.

Starbuck came next. He was the first mate, second in command behind Captain Ahab, and a very smart man. He was very loyal to his family, and the second he found out what Ahab's real plan was, he began trying to talk him out of going on to doomed revenge mission because he knew it would be the end to all of us. He even tried killing Ahab once, but his loyalty to the Captain over took him, and in the end he had been the one thinking that Ahab's dead body motioned for them to go after the whale he had been strapped to.

Captain Ahab was the last one I thought of. The devil had been the death of all his crew mates which had grown to feel like family to me. I tried not to think too much about him, because I became so filled with rage every time I thought of him, I knew it could not be healthy.

After Church on Sunday I was heading home, taking the long way past the docks with all the ships there. I herd some yelling coming from one of the ships, but ignored it. That was until I felt something fling into me and both end up on the ground. When I looked up I noticed what looked like a rather small young man sitting there on the ground. The Captain of the ship I was walking by had just thrown him off of his ship calling "The sea is no place for you Lass."

I did not think anything of the man calling this young boy a girl, I thought it was just an insult because of the yelling I had herd before he had been thrown into me. The young boy began mumbling something I could not understand under his breath. I stood up and dusted myself off and offered the boy a hand to help him up, but he was already up. He took off his hat, and that was when I realized why the Captain had called him a lass. It was because this young boy was actually a young girl. Her hat had hid her long light brown hair and when she removed it, it fell down her back. I guessed she had been trying to get on a ship to sail... But why? That was the question I wanted answered.


End file.
